


In Their Hands

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, generations meeting, pre-TNG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Retired Admiral Uhura tours the Enterprise-D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



It was nothing like either of her Enterprises.

Not just the increased crew complement, or the presence of family members and civilians, or even the sheer size of the ship. Instead, it was the feeling of cool, calm and confident power that seemed to pervade the ship. The brash, seat-of-their-pants, fight-till-we-win feeling that had been part of Jim Kirk’s Enterprise was missing.

A lot had changed in her lifetime.

Admiral Nyota Uhura had been surprised to meet a Klingon in Starfleet uniform. The sight of him had brought back plenty of memories. His voice was almost familiar, and had made her think of the Klingon lawyer that had tried to defend Kirk and McCoy on their final adventure together. She understood that Lieutenant Worf was the first Klingon to graduate from the Academy. 

Uhura wished him luck – she knew just how it felt to be a minority on the bridge. 

She was mildly surprised to find that uniforms with skirts were available again – for men and women. She hadn’t mind the longer skirts, but she had to admit there was something to be said for pants. 

Her guide, the ship’s young security chief, wore one – and Uhura had seen a young man with very nice legs wearing one as well. She was old – 125 years old – but she wasn’t dead. 

“Of course, things are lot different than in your day,” the young woman – Lieutenant Yar – said, and Uhura forced herself not to laugh out loud at the mental vision she’d had of Jim Kirk or Hikaru Sulu wearing one of the skirt-uniforms. 

“Yes,” Uhura replied. “Starfleet has come a long way.”

Ships bigger than some starbases she had been on. 

Starfleet officers traveling with their families.

Klingons in Starfleet.

The sleek, spacious bridge with fewer seats and more stations, but no communications station. Communications officers like Uhura had been no longer existed, with the comms function now falling to the tactical station. It seemed like a contradiction to her, but she was retired. 

Long retired.

The future of Starfleet was in the hands of officers like this young woman.

Uhura wished her – and all of them – the best of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Inspired by the whole deal where McCoy tours the Enterprise...


End file.
